


AUTOPLAY > MCCREE - A Jesse McCree Fic

by highnoonrants



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), overwatch
Genre: Bukakke, Masturbation, Other, Overwatch - Freeform, Penises, it's late why am i doing this, jesse is watching porn, jesse's penis, lots and lots of mention of come, pornos, watching porn in his overwatch office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highnoonrants/pseuds/highnoonrants
Summary: Jesse finds himself jerking off to porn and stumbles upon one video that gets him good. He soon has a new sexual fantasy he'd like to make come alive.





	AUTOPLAY > MCCREE - A Jesse McCree Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely on the shorter side of the fic I've written but today has been busy and I really wanted to write this. It was going to be way longer but kind of took a mind of it's own. ANYWAYS, this is for Kinktober 2017 and the prompt was bukakke. Yes. I wrote a fic about bukakke. *throws self into trash can* Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this trashy mess of a fic! 
> 
> (Keep up with all my prompts here or @highnoonrants <3)

McCree jerked his cock, pumping it up and down, rhythmically. He moaned in pleasure as he felt himself getting closer to climax, his recently gold mine of a porn playing on the computer in front of him. Times like these made him happy that Overwatch decided to give every hero an office. Latest computers, complete privacy, it was a paradise for the days when meetings were spread galore. 

With one final jerk and a loud moan, Jesse found his sweet release, come shooting all over his stomach and chest as his body twitched in bliss. It all timed well with the video he had chosen as the his came to its own climactic end as well.

Jesse just sat there in his chair, post-orgasm, happiness spread across his face. And other places as well. In the midst of all this, the porn he was watching had ended and auto played another one which was suggested based on his history. It began to play and it wasted no time as it jumped right into the action. 

Jesse took notice as his office became full of the sound of multiple men jerking off, moans and dirty talk surrounding his being. He looked at his computer in a daze, slightly confused as to what he watching, but also aroused. 

On screen was five naked men in a circle, all jerking off, their dicks hanging out, masks of pleasure covering all of their faces. They all looked really good as well. Jesse made note of this in his head. And sitting in the middle of the five men was another man, built just as well, but with this hands tied behind his back, mouth open, face pointed up. Jesse had only seen this type of porn in brief passing when searching the web for other videos, but he’d never watched all the way through. He had a vague idea as to what would happen.

“Come in my mouth, let me taste every drop of everyone of you!”, the man in the middle yelled towards all of the men surrounding him, begging for them all to unleash their loads onto his face and in his mouth. Jesse’s previously flaccid penis came back to life at this. 

Not too long after that statement, two of the men started to moan and yell about how close they were and after a few seconds, unleashed their loads onto the man’s face, aiming the heads of their cocks towards the man’s mouth, trying to get all of their come into it. They mostly succeeded but the man’s face had ropes of come laid about it covering one of his eyes, his cheek and lips. 

Jesse couldn’t help but start to feel for his cock again. He’d just came but could tell, thanks to this video, he could shoot a whole other load. The video played on for a few more seconds and soon the three other men started to yell and moan, letting the man in the middle know that they needed his mouth near them. They all started to jerk their cocks faster and stepped towards the man, whose mouth was open and ready for their loads. Each one started to come, their faces facing up in pleasure, dicks aimed at the boys head. Quite a bit went into his mouth while the rest hit different areas of his face. 

Jesse was so close. He’d been jerking his cock for only a minute it felt like but he soon was at the edge and with another few jerks, came onto his stomach and chest again. He moaned and yelled something that just sounded like a bunch of words mixed together. His orgasm shooting through him like a rocket. He started to cool down but could barely get himself together. He hadn’t had a come like that in quite a few weeks. “Damn…”, he thought to himself. 

Jesse had decided he wanted this in his life. He picked up his cell phone and sent a group text to his best fuck buddies, Jack and Reyes, asking if they could get together tomorrow night for a “fun time”. Jesse was excited and proud and couldn’t wait to see him and Reyes shoot their loads onto Jack. It was going to be a fun night. 

As the bukakke video ended, another video began to play due to the autoplay feature. Jesse was going to close the window but if one randomly suggested video did this to him, who knew what else other videos could hold. So he sat there, wiped the come off his chest and stomach and let it play. Jesse could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THIS.


End file.
